Rex And The Shipping War
by Cody Fett
Summary: Rex reactss to shipping. Involves a clingy Echo, love struck Cody, Anakin being.a parent, crazy Barris.and interruptions.
1. chapter 1

Ok so Assoka introduced me to this thing called fanfiction I saw a lot of good stories but she made me focus on the couples.

I can honestly say I'm confused but nonetheless I've decided to share my thoughts.

Rex/Assoka

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?

I would never date Assoka, she's a good friend but nothing more.

Rex/fives

Ok I admit he's cute but I'm certain he's got his heart set on either Echo or Tup, most likely both.

Rex/Obi'wan

No no no, where did this even come from?

Rex/Anakin

He's my dad… even if he doesn't think I'm his son.

Rex/Cut

He has a wife and I don't like him like that.

Rex/Cody

Ok I think he's cute, really cute and sweet. Sometimes I just want to pull him close and kiss him. I think I love him but I don't think he feels the same about me.

The general's calling me now, next time I'll focus on other pairings.

Signed captain Rex CT75,67


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so some of my brothers found out about this and have decided to join me today.

Jessy: I still carn't believe it.

Dogma: I'm pretty sure no one can.

Well anyway today I'll be focusing on pairings for Fives.

Dogma: Oh boy

Fives/Echo

I'm certain this is true.

Jessy: Did you see them make googoo eyes at each other yesterday?

Dogma: yes it was so cute.

Fives/Tup

This is also true and I'm willing to fight anyone on that.

Jessy: Agreed.

Same hear.

Are you going to comment on everything?

Dogma and Jessy: Yes.

Ok at lest your honest about it, last time I asked a brother that he blaintently lied.

Jessy: Who?

Hard-Kase of course.

Fives/Dogma

Dogma: This is a thing?

Yes and I hate it.

Jessy: It's agreed we'll never speak of it again.

Well that's all, perhaps I'll let these two back next time.

Dogma: Yay.

Jessy: This was fun.

Signed

Captain Rex CT75,67


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I'm back.

Jesy and Dogma: So are we.

Cody: Rex, um Jessy invited me, is it ok I'm hear mon amour?

Damn it Jessy, sure Cody but what did you say?

Barris: He called you his lo...

Cody: Ignore her hahaha

When did she even get hear?

Jessy: no idea.

Dogma: Don't look at me.

All right moving on.

Assoka/Anakin

Not Assoka and dad!

Barris: Aww that's so cute.

Dogma: If the general were to adopt you then wouldn't that make you Rex Skywalker?

Jessy: You going to speak commander?

Cody: Wha oh um isn't commander Tanno like a lot younger then him?

Yep

Dogma: Gross.

Assoka/Rex

I already gave my opinion.

Jessy: Nope.

Dogma: Burn, burn hahahaha.

Barris: No Rex is Cody's.

Cody: Gross….wait what?

Barris Cody doesn't own me, are you ok?

Jessy: Dogma, what are you doing?

Dogma: nothing?

Ignoring Dogma and Barris now.

Assoka/Lux

Who the criff is this guy?

All: Agreed!

Dogma: uh captain, it's close to dinner time.

Oh you're right Dogma. Well it's been fun see you next time.

Signed

Captain Rex CT75,67


	4. Chapter 4

Ok I'm back everyone.

Anakin: Rex, Dogma informed me of this.

Oh no, what did he tell you?

Anakin: Do you really see me as your dad?

Um, well, yes I do.

Anakin: Well then welcome to the the family Rex Skywalker.

Dogma: Called it!

Cody/Obi'wan

No

Anakin: Something you want to tell me son?

Jessy: He's got a huge crush on Cody.

Jessy!

Dogma: hahaha..

I was gonna tell him.

Anakin: Oh that's grate Rex. Do you want some advice? Oh this is wonderful news.

Cody/Wolfe

I'm pretty sure Wolfe likes Comet.

Jessy: Yep.

Dogma: Diddo.

Anakin: Comit likes him also.

Cody/Fox

Hahahahahahahaha

Anakin: hahahaha

Jessy: Hahahahahahahaha

Dogma: No!!!

Oh would you look at the time?

Anakin: Goo bye

Signed

Captain Rex Skywalker CT75,67


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ok who decided this was a good idea?

Kicks: Guilty!

Jessy: No way Kicksysticks

Dogma: I don't believe it

Barris: With all due respect Kicks, there's a higher chance of Fox making out with Hard-Kase

Fives: Ahh quick someone chang the topic!

Barris/Cody

Um sorry Barris

Barris: * this * pairing * it!

Jessy: Oh wow

Dogma: * * * this to * * *

Kicks: ...

Ok so we're going to need a swear jar at the rate they're going.

Fives: Why isn't the dictator program picking them up?

They're out of range.

Barris/Gree

Barris: Hmm I see him as a brother more than anything.

Jessy: Um Dogma, you all right?

Dogma: Just fine

Ok mobing on.

Barris/Asoka

Barris: *

Kicks: oh not this again, Dogma are you crying?

Dogma: Maybe

What's wrong Dogma?

Dogma: It's just... I like Barris.

Oh

Jessy: We're going to talk about this.

Time's up

All: Goobye

Signed captain Rex Skywalker Ct75,67


End file.
